El camafeo
by angelikpotter15
Summary: Draco decide que no permitirá que Hermione sea un mártir en una guerra sin sentido, "necesito que lo prometas", fueron las palabras que utilizó antes de colgar el camafeo en su cuello.


Rayos de múltiples colores volaban por el aire, había sido una emboscada, la orden había caído en una trampa y ahora solo quedaba escapar. Sentía rabia, odiaba la idea de dejar aquellos muggles desprotegidos, ellos eran tan inocentes, no tenían la culpa de que, al mundo, cada tanto vinieran dementes como Voldemort.

-expelliarmus – desarmo un mortífago que estaba dispuesto a atacarla, vio como tres mas se acercaban a ella y decidió huir, lanzó múltiples hechizos y espero por Merlín lograr perderlos, no podía desaparecerse en los alrededores, al parecer aquella emboscada había sido tan bien planeada que habían hechizado el lugar para impedirlo.

Mientras corría lo vio, en el piso yacía muerto Ron, su corazón se arrugo , quiso gritar y detenerse, quería llorar y tomar su cuerpo, sin embargo tenía que huir, porque de nada serviría que ella también muriera, sin embargo, lo inevitable llego y se encontró cercada por varios mortífagos, se dijo que mantendría su varita en alto y lucharía hasta caer, pero desgraciadamente tenía claro que la posibilidad de que saliera viva de allí era muy baja y de hacerlo, probablemente sería torturada y encerrada en una mazmorra, la muerte era inevitable desde la perspectiva que la viera, podía ser inmediata o retrasarse, se dio cuenta que prefería que fuera en ese mismo momento.

Lo último que recordó fue una explosión y luego todo negro, probablemente así se sentía morir.

¡Despierta! – un golpe en su mejilla hizo que sus ojos se abrieran un poco – ¡despierta Granger! – sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, le costaba enfocar su vista y le dolía la cabeza como un demonio, allí se dio cuenta que, si no estaba muerta había sido capturada y eso era muy malo.

¡Despierta Granger! – sintió como su cuerpo era sacudido por unas manos atadas a sus hombros, se obligó a despertar, cuando por fin pudo enfocar su vista palideció, allí frente a ella estaba un rubio, de ojos grises y letales, uno que era conocido por su sangre fría, tembló, sabía que estaba perdida.

Malfoy, mátame porque no obtendrás información de mi – vio aparecer una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de él y luego como la alzaba.

Ahora sé que no quedaste estúpida – no entendía porque estaba siendo cargada por Malfoy, trató de reconocer su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aquello era un lugar con poca entrada de luz, luego estaba sobre una cama.

No soy tu tipo Malfoy no querrás ensuciar tu sangre violando una impura – trato de buscar su varita y no la encontró, el se acerco y ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el cabecero de la cama.

Quédate quieta Granger, necesito revisar la herida en tu cabeza – aquello debía ser un sueño, él estaba tratando de sanar el golpe en su cabeza, definitivamente debía estar muerta y aquello debía ser el último resquicio de su mente – ya está, no era tan profunda como creí – alzo su mano y toco su cabeza, aún estaba húmeda suponía a causa de la sangre, pero no había ninguna herida abierta.

No entiendo, ¿dónde estoy? – tomó al rubio por la muñeca y enfrentó su mirada, el parecía serio y aquel contacto parecía muy real para ser un simple sueño o algún retorcido invento de su imaginación.

Estas en un sótano en Hampshire, tendrás que estar unos días aquí, los mortífagos no se irán aún y hasta que eso no suceda, tendrás que esperar si quieres salir viva – estaba totalmente confundida, si entendía la situación, Malfoy la había salvado y ello tenía muy poco sentido.

¿porqué? – él la miro mientras le extendía un vaso de agua, no pudo evitar mirarlo con desconfianza, pero finalmente terminó aceptando la bebida, la necesitaba.

No dejaré que te maten si puedo evitarlo – aquella respuesta en vez de despejar sus dudas la dejó aún más confundida.

¿porqué te importaría que muriera o no? – el se acerco y se sentó frente a ella, puso su mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició con la mayor suavidad, como si pudiera romperla en cualquier momento.

Porque Granger, eres mi divino tormento, nunca te voy a tener, pero tampoco podría vivir sabiéndote muerta – no estaba segura si había entendido, pero acaso ¿aquello era una especie de confesión?

Es una broma, ¿verdad? – volvió a ver su sonrisa y luego vio como se acercaba, sentirlo tan cerca de su boca la hizo temblar.

Si pensar eso te haría estar en paz, entonces sí, es una broma – sus palabras salieron con una voz ronca que erizó su piel y dejó sin aliento a Hermione, debía estar muerta, realmente no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo algo como eso.

Él se levantó y fue al rincón de la habitación, ella empezó a tener más conciencia de lo que había pasado, la explosión, como era perseguida por varios mortífagos y Ronald, por un momento había olvidado como había visto su cuerpo sin ápice de vida en él, la verdad la golpeó de frente, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer como cascadas, su cuerpo tembló, se sentía derrotada, allí fue cuando sintió unos brazos acunándola, tratando de aplacar su dolor.

Lo siento Hermione – por alguna razón sabia que estaba siendo sincero y escuchar su nombre en sus labios parecía sanar su desesperación. Su amigo estaba muerto y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer – te daré una posición, te ayudará a dormir, necesito que confíes en mí, saldrás ilesa de este lugar.

Decidió que confiar en él era lo único que podía hacer y que apagar su mente era lo que quería, la imagen de la muerte era demasiado dolorosa, tomó el frasquito que él le extendió y lo bebió sin pensarlo, en un momento todo estaba negro de nuevo.

Cuando despertó se encontró con un Malfoy dormido con su cabeza usando su regazo como almohada, mientras su mano reposaba en la espalda de ella, por alguna razón extraña se sentía protegida, sabía que él la protegería. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron, ella lo miró largamente, eran grises y profundos, pero no eran fríos y vacíos como siempre los había visto, comprendió que él tenia perfeccionado su papel, él había aprendido a sobrevivir. Se incorporó y roso con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a desviar su mirada.

No hagas eso, no besarte ha requerido todo el uso de mi fuerza de voluntad, tenerte así lo hace muy difícil – sus labios se entreabrieron y como un reflejo los mojo con su lengua, allí lo sintió, los labios de él sobre los suyos, besándola lentamente, ella se quedó estática pero luego descubrió que aquel beso se sentía como un bálsamo para sus heridas y miedos. Respondió con el mismo cuidado y dedicación, entre más exigencias hacía la boca de él mas dispuesto estaba su cuerpo a seguir la danza que habían emprendido, de repente su cuerpo yacía acostado totalmente y él estaba sobre ella, emanando un calor adictivo.

Luego todo se detuvo, cuando abrió los ojos, vio los de él cerrados fuertemente, su respiración era agitada y sus músculos se habían tensado, ella solo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un casto beso en sus labios, no sabía porque había hecho aquello, pero se sentía bien, sin pensarlo lo incitó a recostarse sobre ella mientras envolvía su cuerpo con sus brazos, funcionándose en un abrazo, se sentía natural.

Gracias Draco – él se incorporo y unió su frente contra la de ella, luego dio un casto beso en sus labios.

No tienes nada que agradecer, Hermione – le parecía que, su nombre en sus labios sonaba realmente bien.

¿porqué eres uno de ellos?, al parecer no crees en la pureza de la sangre – el la miró y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama.

No podría dejar a madre desprotegida – para ella aún era un enigma el chico, ya no parecía alguien frio y calculador, era más bien un hombre atado a sus condiciones.

La orden podría ayudarte, podría dar refugio a tu madre – el la miró y una sonrisa ladeada surco su rostro.

La orden está muy debilitada, la posibilidad de que la guerra termine con ustedes como vencedores es baja – Hermione quiso decir algo, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

Harry terminará de destruir lo Horrocurxes y Voldemort morirá – ella confiaba en que Harry volvería, nadie sabía dónde estaba, pero ella tenía la certeza de que él vencería, luego recordó a Ronald y en lo difícil que sería afrontar su muerte y una lagrima solitaria surco por su mejilla.

Espero que tengas razón, sin embargo, - vio como sacó un collar de su túnica y lo depositó en su mano – Hermione, si la guerra termina y Potter muere abrirás este camafeo, te llevará a un lugar seguro, necesito que lo prometas – ella vio el hermoso collar de oro blanco con una esmeralda.

Lo prometo Draco – no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero sentía que le debía aquello, él la había puesto a salvo y ella esperaba no tener que usarlo.

Si el momento llegara, dejaras a tus padres en Australia, me encargaré de que no les suceda nada y tú empezaras una nueva vida – las múltiples emociones se agolpaban en su pecho y hacían parecer aquello un universo paralelo – yo te amo, hace mucho te amo y, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, se que no me amas, pero guardaré este momento siempre – ella no podía decirle "te amo", pero tampoco podía decirle que no había ganado un lugar en su corazón, se acerco y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Cuando esto acabe volveré a ti y tu a mí Draco y sanaremos juntos – no sabía porque aquellas palabras salían de su boca, pero tenia la certeza de que no eran vacías.

Es hora Hermione – ella tomó la capa que él le extendía y luego agarró su mano fuertemente – te llevaré a las afueras del pueblo, allí hay un traslador, te llevará a un lugar donde será seguro para ti aparecerte.

Ella solo asintió y lo siguió, una vez vio el traslador sus ojos se posaron en los del rubio, no quería dejarlo, le dolía pensar que pudiera pasarle algo y sabía que el no vendría con ella, no abandonaría a su madre, se aferro a la promesa de reunirse luego de que aquello terminara, se acerco a él y compartieron un último beso.

Será solo un hasta luego Malfoy – ella sonrió y tocó el traslador y la imagen de él desapareció de su vista.

Está muerto, Hermione no podía procesar aquellas palabras, pero sus manos por inercia fueron al collar. Harry estaba muerto, Voldemort había vencido, a pesar de haber destruido todos los Horocruxes en el enfrentamiento final el había perecido, miles de lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y su respiración se agitó "necesito que lo prometas", la voz de Draco se hizo presente en su mente, su mano apretó aún más el camafeo.

El sonido de explosiones a fuera alerto a todos los habitantes del cuartel, con varitas en mano tenían el mismo pensamiento, luchar hasta el último suspiro, una nube de polvo se hizo presente y luego múltiples capas negras se hicieron presentes alrededor, estaban cercados, los rostros empezaron a quedar al descubierto, allí lo supo, todo había terminado.

Pueden rendirse y morir ahora mismo – esta vez la voz de Bellastrix resonó en el ambiente – o puede luchar y serme de gran entretención – la risa desquiciada de la mujer resonó por todo el lugar, su varita seguía en lo alto, dispuesta a morir. Entonces sus ojos lo visualizaron, la mirada grisácea que la mirada de forma penetrante, que sin palabras le recordaba la promesa que había hecho dos años atrás, varias lagrimas vararon desesperadas por sus mejillas mientras su cabeza negaba, el seguía allí viéndola, empujándola a cumplir sus palabras.

El brazo con el que sostenía su varita colgó a un costado de su cuerpo y, con su mano libre abrió el camafeo y luego todo desapareció. Para cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos estaba en una pequeña casa, tan acogedora, tan cargada de cariño, no sabía en que lugar del mundo estaba y para ese momento no le importaba. Se dejó caer en el frio suelo y lloró, luego un sobre calló frente a ella, la prolija caligrafía le indicó que era un mensaje de él, lo tomó y abrió con desesperación

" _Hermione, si estás leyendo esto es porque Potter murió y tú cumpliste tu promesa. Quiero que te quedes allí, el mundo que dejaste atrás no tiene nada que ofrecerte, solo destrucción y muerte te aguardará si regresas, aquí todos pensarán que estas muertas, nadie te buscará, estarás a salvo y debes prometerme que serás feliz, tendrás una familia y guardaras en un rincón de tu mente todos los horrores que viviste con la guerra, sé una muggle, guarda tu varita, no hagas magia, no me busques._

 _Quiero que sepas que durante el tiempo que transcurrió antes de que esto sucediera, rogué a Merlín con todas mis fuerzas que Potter venciera, me aferré a tu recuerdo y a la promesa de sanar nuestras heridas juntos, sin embargo, esto es lo que ocurrió y solo queda aceptarlo y seguir adelante. No serás una mártir en una guerra sin sentido, serás mi gran y único amor._

 _Siempre te amaré…._

 _D.L.M"_

Las lágrimas brotaron, sentía que iba a morir, sentía aquella opresión en el pecho, pero quería darle lo único que en ese momento podría, la tranquilidad de que cumpliría con su petición. Tomó su varita y la vio detenidamente, luego la rompió, aquel sería su último contacto con el mundo que tanto le había dado y tanto le había quitado. Durante los años previos que pasaron, comprendió que fue el recuerdo de aquel día con Draco lo que la mantuvo viva, cuerda y llena de esperanzas. Se había enamorado sin tener que tocarlo, se había enamorado del hombre que pensó en ella sin que ella supiera, el hombre que la protegió desde las sombras, jamás lo olvidaría, él estaría siempre en sus recuerdos, el siempre tendría su corazón.

FIN


End file.
